Sick
by SALT GARAM
Summary: Hinata lelah, dia ingin terbebas dari penyakit yang telah menggerogotinya. dia ingin dicintai dan juga mencintai. Dia hanya ingin seseorang yang tulus padanya.


"Kali ini wanita" ucapan membuatku berjengit, "Dan jika kau memberikan pelayanan memuaskan dia akan membelimu" Dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Huh aku akan melakukannya dengan biasa saja, aku masih ingin kejantanan pria" Aku cemberut mengatakannya, huh yang benar saja.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sakura, kita bisa mati kalau sampai ada yang mengetahui dia kelainan seksual" Ino dengan mulut licinnya menceramahiku "Baiklah bos" aku menghela nafas pasrah.

"Nanti malam kau temui dia diapartementnya" Ino berbicara lagi, "Apa? Kenapa? Biasanya dipub ini pelanggan ingin dilayani?" Aku ku bingung.

"Entahlah dia bahkan melakukan transaksi melalui orang suruhannya dan memberikan kartu alamat apartemennya" imbuh Ino dengan mengedikan bahu.

"Baiklah jam berapa? Haruskah aku mengeluarkan ongkos sendiri?" Sindirku. "Jam 9, Tidak. kau akan dijemput oleh supirnya, mungkin?" Jawab Ino

"Wow kurasa dia benar - benar kaya" mataku tiba - tiba berbinar membayangkan pundi - pundi uang yang akan kudapat.

Jelas saja karna pub ini hanyalah pub kecil yang bahkan pamor nya kalah dengan kakak - kakaknya yang berada dikota, kakak? Ya anggap saja cabang kecil pub ini disebut adik. Haha.

Hari berlalu hingga waktu menunjukan angka pukul delapan, bahkan sejak dua jam yang lalu aku merepotkan diriku dengan segala keperluan yang Ino perlukan dengan dalih permintaan pelanggan, diharuskan harum! Diharuskan bersih! Tidak ber-makeup! Dan tentu saja menggunakan pakaian menggoda.

Dan tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat saat aku melamunkan banyak perkataan dari Ino, Sial! Memikirkan segala kemauan pelanggan yang disampaikan Ino membuatku buang - buang waktu.

Alhasil pintu reot rumahku diketuk oleh seseorang diluar, yang kuyakin itu supir pelangganku.

Aku segera bergegas keluar dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik dan berpakaian ala karyawan kantor yang mengetat, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. "Siapa?" Aku kebingungan, kukira supir si pelanggan.

"Aku supir yang akan menjemputmu untuk diantar ke apartemen bosku" Whut? Pernyataannya melunturkan ucapan terakhirku tadi. Seseksi ini? Kurasa pelangganku itu memang benar - benar sakit.

"Ba-baiklah aku sudah siap, mari berangkat" kenapa aku tiba - tiba merasa gugup dan tidak enak?

Keluar rumah dan tak lupa mengunci pintu, sebenarnya tak perlu. Siapa yang ingin mencuri dirumah jelek seperti ini?

(Gambar rumah jelek,nanti search gugel)

Dan setelah melihat tubuh mobil pelangganku, aku ternganga mungkinkah ini efek aku tinggal diujung kota yang isinya pemukiman kumuh, atau memang kemewahan mobil ini menyilaukan mataku?

Bahkan ketika aku berniat memasukkinya, pintu itu bergeser dengan sendirinya, padahal supirnya pun masih diluar menunggu ku masuk, Oh! Kurasa aku memang benar - benar kuno!

Perjalanan dari rumahku menuju apartement si pelanggan ternyata cukup jauh, memakan waktu satu jam untuk sampai. Ternyata dia tinggal diujung kota, yang mana tentunya hanyalah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan ruang lingkup orang - orang berkantong emas.

Lihat saja buktinya. Aku telah sampai didepan gedung apartementnya yang menjulang tinggi yang mengharuskan aku mendongakan wajah, bahkan aku merinding melihat kemewahan loby apartemennya.

Ah membayangkan harga perbulannya saja aku tak mau. Apalagi berharap untuk tinggal.

"Silahkan nona ikut aku" Suara si supir membangunkanku dari khayalan-khayalan gilaku tentang apartement ini.

Mungkinkah toiletnya berlapis emas? Kau ngawur Sakura.

Berjalan menuju lift, bahkan aku bosan menunggu didalam lift ini, hah seberapa tinggi gedung apartement ini?

Lalu setelah keluar dari dalam lift, aku hanya melihat satu pintu saja di area ini. "Lantai ini khusus untuk kamar bosku" seakan menjawab kebingunganku si supir angkat bicara.

"Mari masuk" dan dia mempersilahkan aku masuk, saat didalam aku tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menjelaskan betapa mewahnya ruangan di apartementnya pelangganku ini! Oh lord bolehkah aku tinggal disini?

"Kau boleh masuk kekamar yang berwarna putih gading itu, itu kamar bosku yang akan kau temui, kau harus menyenangkannya, jangan sampai kau membuat dia marah atau tak senang. Lakukan lah sesuatu dengan sebaik mungkin, atau kau akan menerima akibat nya" perkataan si supir yang sungguh panjang membuat perasaan tak enakku makin menjadi hingga aku mengerutkan dahi setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku hanya memberi saran, dan berhati-hatilah. Ingat ucapanku tadi" setelah mengatakan itu ia melengos pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan sejuta pertanyaan di otakku.

Ragu-ragu aku mengetuk pintu sebanyak dua kali, dan kemudian masuk begitu saja. Kamar ini sungguh yang paling mewah diantara ruangan lainnya, namun aku berusaha fokus pada seseorang yang berdiri membelakangiku didepan jendela besar dengan memegang segelas anggur. Dan hanya memakai handuk berbentuk piama sebatas dengkulnya.

Aku berdeham untuk menyadari eksistensinya. Dan akhirnya wanita itu menoleh padaku, pandangan matanya yang tajam membuatku gugup.

Aku mencoba mengatasi kegugupanku dengan mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin, lalu dia menjalankan tubuhnya menghampiriku yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

Ternyata dia duduk diatas ranjang menghadap diriku dan menaruh gelas anggurnya pada meja disisi ranjang "Kemari dan duduk" perkataan dan gerak tangannya yang menunjukan aku untuk duduk disampingnya.

Terburu aku melangkahkan kakiku, hal ini kulakukan karena otakku menyerap perkaataan supirnya. Biasanya aku akan menggoda para pelanggan terdahulu, sebelum memulai kegiatan.

Sebelum duduk, kudahulukan membuka pakaianku dihadapannya dengan raut wajah menggoda bahkan jarakku dengan dirinya hanya satu meter.

"Jadi, mari kita mulai?" Kataku dengan senyum manis setelah duduk disampingnya

Dia hanya menatapku intens, membuatku gugup dengan inisiatif menyenangkannya aku memulai lebih dahulu, menciumnya. Mengecup bibirnya.

Lalu dia mendorong bahuku dan menggamparku, Shit! "Ma-maafkan aku" dia mengabaikan permintaan maafku dan mendorongku dengan keras agar diriku terlentang, untung saja kasur ini empuk.

Lagipula sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kekerasaan dalam seks. Selagi dia membayar mahal.

Dia memborgol kedua tanganku pada ukiran kasurnya yang mewah ini. Sial aku bahkan tak sadar ada benda itu dimeja nya.

Dia menciumku membabi buta dengan tangannya yang tak tinggal diam memainkan payudaraku, yang dimulai dengan memelintir putingku dengan lembut lalu meremas nya dengan lembut pula, aku mengerang dalam ciuman kami. Tiba - tiba dia mengeraskan permainan tangannya pada payudaraku dan melepas ciuman nya.

"Jangan mendesah!" Dia menggamparku lagi. Sialan! Dua pipiku sudah berkenalan dengan tanganya.

Lalu dia melanjutkan dengan menciumi leherku, aku mencoba untuk menahan desahanku, namun saat dia membuat tanda pada leherku dengan menghisapnya keras aku tak tahan untuk berteriak.

Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari leherku, menarik rambutku lalu menjenturkan kepalaku pada ukiran ranjangnya.

Kepalaku terasa berkunang, mataku berubah menjadi sayu, melihat ekspresiku dia malah tersenyum manis layak nya seorang wanita yang bertemu pujaan hati.

Sedikit tertawa dia mengecup bibirku "Jadilah penurut jika tidak ingin sakit" dia lalu menurunkan jajahan mulutnya pada payudaraku memilin dengan lidahnya dan hal itu terjadi lagi, dia melumat payudaraku dengan keras dan mengisapnya keras seperti bayi yang kehausan, tapi hal ini benar - benar menyakitkan untukku.

Tak kusangka sekeras apapun perlakuannya padaku, namun tetap mampu membuat area dekat kakiku basah.

Lalu ia membuka handuknya, dan yang membuat aku tercengang dan reflek melotot adalah, dirinya dengan payudara yang besar yang mampu menggoda kaum adam. Dan kejantanan yang besar mengacung tegak membuat siapapun kaum hawa berharap dimasuki olehnya.

"Sudah berapa?" Aku tau dia menanyakan pelangganku terdahulu.

"Tigmga" aku bingung untuk memanggilnya apa, haruskah Sir? Miss? Nyonya?. Dan aku tahu pertanyaan nya merujuk pada sudah berapa pelanggan terdahulumu? Aku sudah terlalu lemas dan sakit untuk memikirkannya.

Dan dia hanya diam melihat vaginaku yang telah basah ini.

Lalu dia merenggangkan kakikku selebar mungkin, oh vagina ku berdenyut membayangkan miliknya memasukiku.

Tapi kuhilangkan fikiran itu setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan pada leher dan payudaraku.

Sial kenapa rasanya lumayan sakit saat dimasuki oleh kejantanannya? Milikku menjempit milikknya keras-keras.

Dia memejamkan mata, mendongkakkan wajah dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Lalu dia beralih pada leherku dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Sungguh nikmat tak kusangka, hingga aku bertanya apakah aku tertular penyakit tidak normalnya?

Dan yap khayalan ku tentang pesakitan terjadi. Dia menghujam kewanitaanku dengan keras. Sial padahal dia wanita, terlebih jika dia bersikap seperti saat dia tersenyum manis padaku, maka pria manapun rela membunuh satu sama lain untuk dirinya.

Dia terus menghujam kejantanannya padaku, hingga kepalaku pun terpentuk ukiran ranjangnya.

Aku merasakan aku akan klimaks, Apa? Hanya karna kejantanan manusia tak normal ini aku klimaks? Yang benar saja! Tapi memang itu nyatanya.

Sedikit lagi aku merasakan puncakku, rasanya sungguh-sungguh nikmat. Walau kepalaku harus jadi korbannya.

Payudaraku ikut berguncang, dan dia melihatnya lalu tanganya pun memainkan kembali payudaraku dengan keras.

Kewanitaanku terasa perih dan lecet lengkap sudah penderitaan dan kenikmatanku malam ini.

Kudengar dia mendesah dekat telingaku dan dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku lalu mencium bibirku dalam-dalam, dengan kakiku yang diangkat hingga bahunya.

Aku dan dia akhirnya mendapatkan klimaks, sungguh aku tak menyangka akan seindah ini pencapaianku.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa perutku terasa panas?

"Ke-ke-kenapa bos mengeluarkan nya didalam?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang benar-benar tercekit layaknya bocah yang ketahuan mencuri.

Dan yah lebih baik panggilan bos kusematkan padanya daripada kata panggilan yang lain yang memungkinkan dia akan menggamparku lagi.

Dia hanya diam dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya, melepas borgolku lalu melemparnya entah kemana lalu memakai selimut bersiap untuk tidur. Memunggungiku.

"Bos bagaimana jika aku hamil!" Ya pelacur mana yang tidak takut jika dirinya hamil? Jelas itu akan menghentikan pekerjaanya detik itu juga.

"Berisik! Aku ingin tidur, dan jika kau tak tidur akan kupukul kau!" Apa-apaan dia? Karna aku dan dirinya sesama wanita. Entahlah, fisik atas dan panjang rambut ungunya menjelaskan dia wanita.

Aku memberanikan diri memukul-mukul punggungnya dengan terisak. Dia menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat lalu menggamparku, menjambakku. Dan menjenturkan kepalaku lagi.

Brengsek kenapa aku kalah dengannya? Padahal kami sama. Hanya berbeda kelamin.

Dan hal terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum pingsan adalah dirinya yang tersenyum manis.


End file.
